Recently, in a process of manufacturing a highly integrated LSI, a micro-optical device, a bio-related product or the like, techniques for performing a fine patterning process at low cost have become more and more important. Examples of the techniques include a nanoimprint technique.
In the nanoimprint technique, a mold (also referred to as stamper or template) having a concave-convex pattern is pressed against a resin on a substrate to be processed, thereby transferring the pattern onto the resin, and the mold is then released from the resin. However, the nanoimprint technique has a problem that a residual film (RLT) is generated in a concave portion of the resin when the mold is released from the resin.
The residual film can be removed by an etching process, for example, an anisotropic etching process with oxygen plasma or the like. However, in a case where the etching process is performed, there is a problem that the number of processes for the nanoimprinting is increased, so that it becomes difficult to reduce an equipment investment cost. This results in an increase of a cost for manufacturing the device to be processed.
Meanwhile, in the nanoimprint technique, a technique of transferring a pattern to a functional film whose material has a certain function has been developed to reduce a cost of the fine patterning process. However, in a case where the functional film is used, there is also a problem that a residual film is generated in a concave portion of the functional film.